


Short Term Long Term

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Order 66, Short term memory loss, do not copy to another site, fic of one shots, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: With the help of the Rebellion, Rex works to liberate his brothers from the Empire.Cody has a new kind of issue to deal with as he heals.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

“-ey. Hey, you with me?”

He groaned, scrunching up his face and shifting away from the steadily growing voice.

“Hey…” the voice greeted again. “Remember who you are?”

He swallowed, coughing lightly against the gummy feeling in his throat.

“CC-2224-” He coughed. His throat felt tight, sore and scratchy like he’d been breathing through smoke or dust.

“No, no, _vod_. Your _name_. C’mon, I know you know it.”

His… name? He had one of those, didn’t he… A long time ago.

It was… short? Right? Started with a hard sound…

“K… k, k, k-”

“K-ohh…?” the voice began to suggest, seeming to lead him down a familiar path.

It felt right. Ko… and then… something. Something he knew.

“Come on, Glory, you got this,” a new voice teased.

Glory.

That… wasn’t his name. Not quite anyway. It was something. Something similar.

Glory.

Glory.

Ko-

Glory.

Kot-

Kote?

Kote!

He gasped, relief of the familiar word flooding his senses.

“Kote,” he croaked, trying not to cough again. “Kote.”

He opened his eyes slowly. Standing next to the bed he was laying in was someone warm and familiar with soft brown eyes and light blonde hair.

“My name is Cody,” he told his brother.

“Yeah,” Rex smiled, reaching out and gripping Cody’s shoulder reassuringly. “Yeah, it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s good to see you on your feet, Commander.”

Well, he was sort of on his feet. Rex acted as his crutch any time he needed him. The explosion that had knocked his chip offline and put him in a two-week coma had not been kind on his body.

Cody spared a glance from the floor up to the being who’d just come from the other end of the corridor.

She was taller than he remembered her being. He thought she was, anyway. She’s familiar, as most things were nowadays, but he couldn’t quite place who she was at first.

Cody should know this girl- this young woman. He knew it. He knew her and she was familiar and-

Fingers tapped quickly and steadily at his shoulder blade.

_Dot dash_

A

_Dot dot dot dot_

H

_Dot dot dot_

S

_Dash dash dash_

O

_Dash dot dash_

K

_Dot dash_

A

Ahsoka.

Memories flooded his mind again. A snarky little Togruta, attached to Skywalker’s hip much to his reluctance. Rex playing _ori’vod_ for his very own _vod’ika_. Green lightsabers and a backwards grip. Sass and smiles. Teasing, jokes, soft smiles, and familiar faces.

Oh, of course. Ahsoka.

“Making progress, sir,” he responded with a genuinely easy smile.

Ahsoka smiled at him, approaching further and standing casually with them. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot.

“You don’t actually have to call me that, Cody,” she reminded him.

Cody shrugged. “It’s a habit.”

“Of course. Well,” she said, winking at them, “keep an eye on him, Rex.”

Rex nodded. “Always, _vod’ika_.”

Ahsoka walked past them, posture as comfortable and confident as it ever was.

Cody refocused on his task of walking down the hall and leaning on Rex to keep his balance.

“Oh, and Cody?”

Rex turned with him, Cody’s attention caught by the voice behind them. A Togruta stood there, taller than he remembered with familiar white markings on her orange skin.

“I’m glad you’re back.”

She turned with a smile and continued down the hall.

Cody knew he knew her. But he couldn’t place how or why.

Two fingers tapped rhythmically at his shoulder blade.

_Dot dash_   
_Dot dot dot dot_   
_Dot dot dot_   
_Dash dash dash_   
_Dash dot dash_   
_Dot dash_

Ahsoka. Of course.

He clung to the name as the memories flashed across his mind again.

Ahsoka. Ahsoka. Ahsoka.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody was frozen. He could never forget _him_ … Could he?

There was someone… someone important. Cody missed him a lot, he was sure of it. The memory of him hurt.

_“Take him out.”_

_Canon fire._

_Falling rocks, screaming, bodies hitting water._

No! _Osik_ , no. Just-

Remember! Come on, he could do that, couldn’t he? He didn’t _used_ to have so many issues remembering. Cody knew that much at least.

He couldn’t forget this person. He _couldn’t_.

The person with red hair and soft clothes. Pretty eyes the color of- of-

What color were they?

Gah! He couldn’t remember!

He had an accent, Cody knew. But he couldn’t hear it in his head anymore.

He- he’d loved Cody, hadn’t he? And Cody had loved him. They’d been- they’d…

Cody groaned. He didn’t know anymore.

“I should just ask Rex…” he sighed to himself, falling back onto his bed.

The bedroom door whooshed closed behind someone.

“Ask Rex what?” his brother asked.

Rex stopped at the edge of his bed, looking down at him with a vaguely amused smile. Cody returned the look, knowing his expression was tinged slightly sad. He was truly happy to see his brother. He was one of the few people Cody didn’t forget briefly as soon as he turned around, which was a welcome relief. He was getting better, but not good enough.

Even Ahsoka and Wolffe were sometimes strange faces to him.

Rex’s expression turned serious. “What’s up, Codes?” he asked, sitting gently on the edge of his almost too-soft mattress.

After the firm metal bunks of the Empire, any real mattress felt like heaven and was way too soft.

Cody sat up, tucking his knees up against his chest to hide in them a bit. It wasn’t a habit he used to indulge in, a lifetime ago. But he was different now.

Everything was different.

“I’m forgetting someone,” he admitted quietly.

Rex nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“He was important to me, I think. Close… Not a brother. But- I think I loved him?”

Cody turned hopeful eyes on the blond. He didn’t know what else he could give his brother. Rex would just have to know.

Rex’s eyes light up in recognition.

“Ah, I see,” he sighed. His brother shifted, repositioning himself to sit with his back against the wall.

“You’re thinking of General Kenobi. Obi-Wan.”

“Obi-Wan…” Cody tried the name out on his own tongue. It didn’t feel out of place. If anything, it felt right. Familiar.

But the face he wanted didn’t come back. A few memories niggled at the back of his mind, but none solidified enough to hold onto.

He sighed, slumping in on himself.

“I still don’t really remember…”

Rex put an arm around his shoulders, the weight and warmth comforting.

“That’s okay, _ori’vod_. You will with time. Candle said your memory should recover on its own. You just have to give it time.”

“I know.” Cody shifted, leaning some of his weight into Rex’s side. “I just want to remember now. I need to remember _him_.”

Rex’s arm tightened around him carefully. “You will. Don’t rush it.”

_But I killed him,_ Cody didn’t say.

_I have to say his remembrances._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so disclaimer: I have never experienced short term memory loss. I do have a shit memory sometimes, but that's different. I'm honestly basing this partially off Dory from Finding Nemo. If you see anything that's not quite right, or have suggestions for how I can do better portraying this in the future, please feel free to let me know. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I will probably continue this in the future so it's being left as unfinished. I don't know when I might continue or finish it.


End file.
